A War For Kairu
by SoupSofia
Summary: Set after Season 2, when an alien from Planet Nervod arrives at the monastery, he informs the Redakai about a type of Kairu that will make the E-Teens invulnerable to the Prism Kairu! Ky is determined to stop the E-Teens from getting this power, starting a war for the Prism Kairu's powers between everyone, and a race to save Earth!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Ship

**A/N: I'd like to recommend you to watch the latest episode of Redakai. If not, you'll be confused about the beginning of this story. Don't watch the whole episode; just the last 6 mins.**

**Let's start!**

The red X-Scaper landed as everyone gasped in astonishment. Everyone was thinking it was going to be someone of Mookee's own race. The door of the X-Scaper opened, revealing a tall man.

And everyone was **right**. It was someone like Mookee.

"Uncle Fraysee?" Mookee asked. "Is that you?"

"Of course it is!" Fraysee said. Mookee dropped the soufflé plate and walked up to Fraysee, giving him a hug.

"Wait, you guys are actually _related to one another?_" Boomer asked.

"We are. I'm sorry if I interrupted, but I was hovering around Earth's skies, and noticed Mookee. Since the Redakai are here too, I must tell them important news." Fraysee explained." And in private... this is very difficult to understand."

"Continue eating. We'll hear what Fraysee has to say in a minute." Boaddai ordered. He left with Fraysee and Connor to hear him, while the warrior sat down to eat.

"I'm curious. I want to hear Fraysee's news." Ky said. He got out of his table and quietly followed Boaddai, Fraysee, and Connor. They entered the library and sat down.

"The universe might be at risk," Fraysee started."when Lokar destroyed our planet, I was absent because I was assigned to participate in a space expedition. When I came back, Nervod was gone. Completely destroyed. I found out about Lokar's plans, though, when I went to his lair. It was destroyed, but there was a journal where Lokar recorded his plans. In it, he wrote that he'd use the Shadow Kairu to create a formula which would create a new type of Kairu if his original plans backfired. He never titled it; but wrote that it would block Prism Kairu's effects. He would stay at his lair and make his E-Teens take a dose. The flaw of this plan, is that it's only vulnerable to Prism Kairu; they could still be attacked by other Kairu."

"We will make sure our warriors bring Lokar here to face his punishment; I'm afraid it's the only way we can stop Lokar. As for you, Fraysee, you may stay here for some time if you wish." Boaddai said.

"And Connor, please don't tell the warriors, especially Ky. I don't want him to risk himself again." Boaddai said. He stood up and went back to eat. Connor and Fraysee discussed further about the energy. Ky heard this news, and planned to go and find Lokar, to stop him before he gave the E-Teens that kairu!

**There will be another chapter following this. Good day! And please, review and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The E-Teens

**A/N: I would like to appreciate everyone who read this story. This new chapter will be about the E-Teens taking the dose and Ky trying to get there in time before that happens!**

**Btw, I was going to upload this tommorow but thats unfair! Plus, I'm bored. And hopeless, I read your PM and since I'm new I can't reply to it but yes, a little. And I might make a Kya AU! But that's not for now.  
**

Later that day, Ky had managed to sneak out of the monastery, and went to Lokar's new lair. The building was finished.

"Guess I'll have to use this. Instant Warp!" Ky called out. He was inside the building now, in the first floor, and hid himself behind a pillar. Team Radikor and Team Imperiaz were gathered in a circle, listening to Lokar.

"We've failed to use the shadow kairu, and lost the tournament. I've only got one last hope now. I knew the Prism Kairu would stop my plan, but never knew anyone would use it. Luckily, I have this." Lokar pointed to a big container, stood up and unveiled it. Everyone gasped.

"What is that?" Zane asked Lokar.

"It's a kairu that will enhance your strengths greatly... and you must try it. It will fare well against the Prism Kairu.." Lokar said. He grabbed his X-Reader and drained the Kairu. He pointed it at the E-Teens.

"STOP!" Ky shouted. He ran to Lokar and jumped, colliding with Lokar and dropping his X-Reader to the ground. The X-Reader let out the Kairu energy, spreading it around the room. The E-Teens backed up, but were surrounded by the Kairu. Team Imperiaz escaped the building, but Team Radikor were engulfed inside the Kairu energy, and fainted.

"Ky Stax! How dare you..." Lokar shouted at Ky, who was in front of him.

"I'm not letting you use anyone for your evil plans, Lokar." Ky told him.

"Well, guess who's already too late to save." Lokar pointed to Team Radikor, who immediately stood up. They had a black aura. "You won't be a group anymore. Understood?"

"Yes, Master..." They responded.

"Go find me some Prism Kairu, NOW!" Lokar commanded. They left by themselves. "As for you, Ky, see who can save you." Lokar went to the container and broke it, making the Kairu energy spread.

"YOU HAVE ONLY SO MUCH TIME TO LEAVE!" Lokar shouted to Ky, and laughed in an evil manner. Ky ran fast and got outside. The building grew dark, packing the energy inside.

And when Ky was out of range, he heard the building crack up and-

_**KABOOM!**_

**A/N: So that was it! You'll know what happens to Lokar after some new chapters :p**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Aura of Evil

**A/N: Apologies if this chapter isn't great as the other two. I was going to upload this earlier, but the login servers were down so I couldn't upload.**

Back at the Monastery, everyone was waking up for another day.

"Good morning, Ky." Boomer said after waking up. He looked up, but there was no Ky.

"Ky? Where are you?" Boomer asked. _"He must have woken up early to train. Lemme ask Maya." He thought._

Boomer walked up to Maya's room and knocked on the door. "My, have you seen Ky?" Boomer asked.

"No... I haven't." Maya responded. She got out of her room. "Maybe he's going somewhere."

The door of the X-Scaper opened as Ky walked in. "Sorry guys." He apologized. "I went somewhere with Ekayon. He needed my help." He lied.

"That's ok, Ky. You're not late." Maya said.

"That's great. I thought you guys would be worried." Ky explained. He sat down in the table as he served himself cereal. Boomer and Maya exchanged glances, as if wondering if Ky was ok.

"Ky is acting weird today, My." Boomer whispered to her before they both went back to their rooms.

Some minutes later, Boomer and Maya had prepared themselves already and were training. Ky was keeping count of how well they performed athletically by writing down scores on the activities they did.

"All right, you're done. Here's the scores." Ky said, handing them the papers and the pen. Boomer received his score and left. As Maya looked over it, she noticed that her final score was not recorded.

"Ky, something is missing here. Can you fill it in?" Maya asked. Ky grabbed the pen, and wrote 2.3.

"What? 2.3?"

"Oh, sorry." Ky rewrote her score which was a 9.6.

"Ky?"

"Yes?"

"Are you ok today?" Maya asked.

"To be honest, no. I went to Lokar's lair. He made a new type of kairu. It was going to infect his E-Teens to make them stronger, I tried to stop him, Imperiaz escaped but the Radikor are just... no, it feels so WRONG!" Ky shouted. "I'm not even certain that Zane was my friend in the past ANYMORE! They got the kairu that Lokar made, they're invulnerable to the Prism Kairu now, and they have auras.. auras that are black... what did Lokar do?! Finally, I escaped, but the lair blasted to pieces and... Lokar's dead."

"LOKAR! WHAT! I can't believe it! And the RADIKOR!" Maya said in anger. "Lokar is dead?! KY, WHAT DID YOU DO? HE WAS THE ONLY CONNECTION TO MY FAMILY!"

"It was never me who did that! He released all the kairu he made and threathened me to get away. It packed up, and the building exploded. Im sorry, My.." Ky apologized. Maya just left.

_"Is she angry at me?" Ky asked himself._

Later that day, Maya never talked to Ky. Ky thought it would be better if he wasn't around, so he decided to go outside. As he strolled around the trees and mountains, Ky wondered "_I wonder were the Radikor are? They could be anywhere... maybe even stalking me." _He looked behind him, but there was nothing. He looked in front of him-

"RADIKOR RAGE!" Zane shouted. Ky was hit by the attack, collapsing on the ground.

"Zane?" Ky was surprised. He got no response from him, but Zane's black aura intensified, making Zane disappear. Ky looked around, and Zane suddenly teleported behind him and shouted "POWER SURGE!" Ky barely dodged. Zane smirked.

"Not so strong now, Ky?" Zane asked.

"It's all the fault of that kairu. What has Lokar done to you?" Ky asked. "Plasma Claw!" Ky called out. It hit Zane, sending him flying against a boulder. Zane's aura went away for a minute.

"What was that?" Zane asked. "Ky? What are you...-" His aura came back again. Zane jumped up, landing in a path carved in the side of a nearby mountain, and teleported away.

"Zane? He went back to... normal? For a bit? What made him do that?" Ky asked himself.

**A/N: So finally, some action! Chap 4 comes tommorow!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Moving Kairu Deposit

**A/N: First of all, I'd like to say that I have not uploaded because I'm running out of imagination. This chap. is REALLY short. Please bear with me *shuts down computer and slams on my head. I'm okay*  
**

Ky Stax went back to the monastery after Zane had attacked him. Maya saw him coming so she went to him to apologize.

"Ky, I'm sorry If I was mad at you." Maya said. "Where have you been?"

"Zane attacked me, My. When he got hit by Plasma Claw, however, his aura faded and he asked me where he was."

"Wait, could it be that this Kairu energy can control their minds?" Maya asked.

"Could be. We just have to wait and see.." Ky said. Their X-Readers suddenly beeped. Maya turned on her X-Reader, looking at the map and the Kairu deposit.

"Why is the Kairu energy moving?" Maya asked.

"Don't know. Everything's changing, and we need to find out. Come on, My!" Ky said, running to where the Kairu energy was.

Soon they arrived in a swamp, but no Kairu was visible.

"Ky, do you think it was a false alarm? There's nothing here." Maya said.

"Probably-" Ky was interrupted by an attack. "Lightning Strike!" someone called out. Ky and Maya were hit. Zair landed. "Hello, Ky. And why is Maya here?" Zair asked.

"We came here to detect Kairu, Zair. Apparently you're the energy. Kairu Challenge!" Maya said.

"Challenge Accepted!" Zair said. The sky turned blue, as the battle begun. Zair's aura was darkening as she gathered power.

**Cliffhanger. For the moment. Even though I'm running out of inspiration, the next chapter will be written to the best of my ability. I fail to disappoint :)**

**Ky: Wait, so when will you upload?**

**Oh yes, soon, if I can, but I can't really promise that. I'm sorry . Bye guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Harrier!" Maya said.

"Metanoid!" Ky said.

"Grappler!" Zair said.

They turned into their monsters.

"Kairu Whirlwind!" Harrier called out as she flew up and casted the whirlwind from the sky. It spiraled around the swamp, but Grappler got out of its way with ease.

"Shadow Flash!" Grappler called out, hitting Harrier and pinning her to the ground.

"Plasma Hammer!" Metanoid called out, swinging the hammer at Grappler. Grappler dodged it as well.

"Try to do better, Ky." Grappler teased.

"Wait, Ky. Come closer." Maya said. Ky got closer.

"I have a plan," Harrier said. "Maybe pink-bomb attack will get her down, for enough time, and then you can use Plasma Sword. Got it?"

"Sure." Metanoid said. They focused back on Grappler.

"Since nothing really works on you, how about... Oblivion Blast!" The attack shot from Harrier's hands, anchoring itself on the ground and exploding, hitting Grappler.

"Now for the next step. Sorry, Zair. Plasma Sword!" This attack hit Grappler, who was getting up.

"Uh..." Grappler moaned in pain. "That hurt. But it's not over. Lokar's Rage!" Grappler's attack hit both Metanoid and Harrier, ending the battle. The two transformed into Ky and Maya.

"And now it's over and you lose. Now I'll go get that Prism Kairu." Grappler transformed into Zair, and left.

"Lokar's Shadow? Isn't it Lokar's attack? How did it get into Zair's X-Reader?"Maya asked.

"Lokar never gave Zair that attack when his lair got destroyed. At least, I never saw it."

"Those E-Teens are getting mighty suspicious. We better keep an eye on them." They stood up. A swarm of bees circled around Maya.

"BEES!" Maya shouted and ran to the Monastery as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Wait! Don't be scared, My!" Ky shouted, following after her.

* * *

Meanwhile in the monastery...

Boomer woke up after a nap, and looked around.

"Guys? Where are you?" Boomer shouted.

**A/N: End of the chapter. I thought deeply about this chapter, and it seems I do have some problem with fighting scenes. One or two authors just skip the scenes all together, but when I write them I have to keep researching the attacks. And as for these A/N notes, they'll be here even in the last chapter. Peace guys, and thanks for being patient. Next chappy is probs next week, and I'll try to be in time :) By the way, where's my glove?**

**Apex: Right here! **

**Thanks, dude. It's winter and I had to find the other glove.**

**Apex: Ok then. But for me, it's even harder to find my tennis ball between all this junk.**

**Good luck, Apex.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Boomer Gets Involved

**A/N:**

** hopelessromantic4life: Thanks for pointing that out! I even searched the attack Lokar's Shadow in the wiki and thought it was cool, but I never even thought about it! After posting this chapter I'll go back and edit Chapter 5 ^_^ my bad.**

**Now let's start!**

Boomer walked around, and noticed Mookee, so he went up to Mookee and asked:

"Mookee, have you seen Ky or Maya around here?"

"Well," Mookee responded, "I saw them exit the monastery, but I thought they were just going on a mission. By the way, my uncle Fraysee is leaving tommorow."

" Thanks, Mookee."

"You're welcome!"

Boomer got inside the X-Scaper and turned it on. He flew away, frantically searching nearby for Ky and Maya, but he didn't see anyone heading near the monastery.

_"Where are they?", he thought. "If they were going to leave, they should have told me. What are they doing anyway?"_

Looking down, he noticed a tiny speck of blue dashing towards the monastery, surrounded by bees.

_"Huh? What is- oh, thats Maya! But where's Ky?"_

A speck of black and red also followed the blue speck, trying to keep up with it.

_"That's Ky!"_

Boomer chased the two specks and landed near them. The X-Scaper opened its door, and Boomer walked down the steps.

"Ky, Maya! Come here!" Boomer shouted. Both noticed Boomer, and got inside the X-Scaper. Then X-Scaper flew off again, heading back to the monastery.

"Guys, where did you go?" Boomer asked. Ky and Maya quickly explained why, telling Boomer of all the incidents, and then explaining their battles with Zair and Zane.

"But what about Techris?" Boomer asked.

"Well, after Zane battled with me, he went the opposite direction of where he was heading, so I guess he's lost." Ky said.

"And Zair defeated us, so she's not far off." Maya added.

"That means Techris would be close to the Prism Kairu!" Boomer turned the X-Scaper and headed back. "We have to get to where you found that Prism Kairu, buddy. Tell me where to go." Boomer said to Ky.

"But I didn't go there in the X-Scaper. And it wouldn't have been practical because the cave where the Prism Kairu was in was floating on top of huge platforms, so we had to use attacks to get to the top." Ky explained.

"Then we'll just land the X-Scaper near there, and we'll make the rest our trip using attacks to get to the top, and stop Techris." Boomer said.

**A/N: I just had the idea to rename this chapter "Stop Techris" after writing those last words.**

**Stop Techris**

**STOP Techris**

**STOP TECHRIS!**

**Ahem, excuse me. I don't know what went wrong with me.**

**And if Boomer seems too serious, don't worry! I promise he won't be grumpy throughout the whole fic just like Katara's brother (his name was, what, Zuko I think?) was in that Avatar: The Last Airbender movie. Because, goodness, he was GRUMPY throughout the whole movie even though his show equivalent is usually funny, like Boomer.**

**Peace out!**


End file.
